


Content Creator

by ChingKittyCat



Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Kirby (Video Games), Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: A sort of direct fic about some stuff I've gone through as an artist, Artists, Domestic, Gen, Internal Conflict, No Angst, Slice of Life, Slow To Update, This is my 50th Kirby fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29568039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChingKittyCat/pseuds/ChingKittyCat
Summary: Adeleine goes through a mortifying ordeal.The one of being known. Sort of.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Content Creator

"It looks great!" 

Ribbon chirped, looking over the huge canvas that Adeleine had just pulled the sheet off of. Adeleine beamed with pride, seeing the completed creation and her ally's- no, friend's, reaction to it. Ribbon had to fly a little ways back to get the full scope of the picture, so Adeline joined her there.

"How long did it take you?" Ribbon questioned, curious, though she didn't take her eyes away from Adeline's masterpiece.

"Two days of nonstop work, I got really motivated."

Adeleine scratched her forehead, trying to make sure her hands were doing something while she was talking. Not that Ribbon would notice, much less care about Adeleine's fidgeting.

"That's really good for just two days." Ribbon's compliments were not lost on her.

Looking at her piece from back here, it was amazing to see the sheer scope of what she'd created. It looked absolutely flawless, nothing wrong with it whatsoever. It was truly a culmination of all her skills as a creator, and the best piece she'd possibly ever painted period. It was so glorious that people would need to bask in it for days to come.

"Are you going to post it?" Ribbon asked.

"Yeah."

Adeleine whipped out her little pink flip phone, opened up the camera app, then took a few pictures of her masterpiece. Ribbon had gotten bored while waiting for her to finish taking her pictures, so she hung out near the door frame that went to the rest of Adeleine's little home. She didn't mean to look rude, she just didn't want to get in her friend's way.

So, once Adeleine was done, she looked through the pictures on her flip phone, pressed a couple buttons, and posted them on the shaky internet connection she had installed by Susie— who was so nice and sweet to her, it'd taken Adeline forever to try and get her router to work by herself.

Afterwards, she closed her flip phone, and shoved it up the sleeve of her shirt because she didn't have pockets.

“Hey, do you think we could go out somewhere? Maybe for food?” Adeleine wondered.

“Oh, yeah, sure, where do you want to go?”

“Well, there’s really only one restaurant in town.” 

Adeleine wasn’t hoping to go back to Chef Kawasaki’s any time soon, but… Maybe Ribbon would take a liking to the food better than she did. Fairies probably had a different configuration of taste buds.

“It’ll be my treat, then.” Ribbon nodded. 

“No, no, we can split the bill! It’s fine. Remember how I told you I got that job at Tuggle’s place? I’m making some pretty good money now.”

“Oh, good!” 

Ribbon waited as Adeleine got dressed up in some clothes that weren’t paint stained, and before it got too late in the afternoon, they were marching up to Kawasaki’s for a lovely little lunch.

Adeleine made sure to order some sushi, but Ribbon, unawares, ordered something that actually required Kawasaki to put his skills using a stove to use. Skills being used very lightly, in this case, because whatever she had ordered came to their table half burnt, yet still somehow undercooked.

As they ate they chatted (although Ribbon gagged all through her meal) about this and that, the various things that’d been happening. Since Ribbon lived on a different planet, it was easy to fill her in on the things that’d been happening in Cappy Town. 

Regardless of the fantastical battles that took place on Popstar, Kirby and his friends were always there to save the day and keep people safe. She told Ribbon about the recent Star Rod Festival that’d happened and how many delicious candies and beautiful kimonos that the Cappys wore. At one point, she handed over her phone to Ribbon to see a picture of Adeleine herself in one!

She left out the big nasty disaster that happened directly after the festival since she didn’t want to bring the mood down. Instead, they laughed, they joked, and while Adeleine had her phone in her hand, she went to check something.

Looking up her newest picture’s stats on her phone, she got not one, but TWO comments! She practically squealed.

“What? What?” Ribbon sounded all smiley.

“I got- one second, I’m reading something..”

Adeleine’s eyes perused the comments. To any outside observer, they were dry compliments devoid of any specific thoughts on the piece, but to Adeleine, they meant the world. Just the statements “I love this omg” and “so cool!” were enough to fill her heart up with more creative gusto.

But their lacklustre contents, like always, kept her craving for more of them. They were like potato chips. She couldn’t be filled on just one or two. She needed a whole bag of them, and she knew she wasn’t going to get them unless she made the effort to get them.

She was lucky and thankful enough to get two on her piece, and she knew it was unlikely that she would find a couple more after the fact. 

“I got some good comments on my art, that’s all.” Adeleine put her phone away, smiling.

“What did they say?” Ribbon prodded.

“Oh, just the usual. They said they liked it!”

“Great!” Ribbon smiled widely.

“Sometimes I wish they’d say more, though, you know? But I can’t really get picky because I don’t get a lot in the first place.”

“Why not? You’re a great artist!”

“I think I’m pretty good, I’m nowhere near professional.”

“Your art is a million times better than mine!” Ribbon commented. 

Yes, Adeleine thought, her art was better than Ribbon’s because Ribbon didn’t draw at all. It was like saying that a fish is a million times better at swimming than a Bronto Burt was.

“You should see some other artists. Their art is a million times better than mine too. That’s not to say I dislike my art! I one hundred percent love my art and the way I draw and all that, I’m not being self-deprecating.” Adeleine quickly explained. “I just have a lot of work to do. Plus building a brand as an artist is really hard if you don’t know how to do social media stuff, or if you don’t draw for like, things people already know about.”

“Do you draw for things people know about?” Ribbon cocked her head.

“Well, yeah, mostly… That’s where a lot of the people who follow me come from, and I really enjoy making fanart and stuff. I’m just saying. Like, yeah.”

“Yeah.” Ribbon nodded.

The two eventually finished up their meal, and they both thanked the chef, paid, and left. Ribbon hung around for a little while more, until the sun eventually needed to set. Adeleine waved her off as she flew away to make the journey back to Ripple Star.

When Adeleine got home, she looked at the big piece in her room once again. In an instant, she saw all the flaws with it. The way this part wasn’t colored correctly, the way this face was positioned, how the other eye was almost cross eyed, this, this, that, and that, and that.

She wanted to fix it, her soul almost escaped her body when she saw all the mistakes, but then she hoped that the pictures she’d taken before hand didn’t show them as much. After all, flip phones didnt have the best cameras. Taking a look on her adjacent laptop, she examined the photos she’d taken and uploaded. She enough, the mistakes were still there, but just a little less noticeable unless you had a really keen eye.

She groaned. She couldn’t get all of them, she guessed, but she just wanted… She just wanted to get it out as soon as possible! She couldn’t blame herself for being excited about the thing she just thought she’d finished making. Of course a few mistakes are going to slip through when she wanted to get her compliments as quickly as possible.

Speaking of which, she refreshed the comments section again. Just those two from multiple hours ago, staring back at her. That, and a couple dozen likes and comment-less shares. They were nice to have, she knew that much, but… 

Well, guess it was time to get back to work as soon as she could. She had tomorrow off too, so she could work on a new piece. Maybe she’d get two comments again, if she was lucky. 


End file.
